


Twinkle Twinkle Little Steve

by fayescar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cam couple! Stucky, Camboy! Bucky, Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: Cam couple! Bucky&Steve。盾冬盾互攻。





	Twinkle Twinkle Little Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Videos系列的又一篇。一起来玩吧。

白狼的直播间开了。男人熟悉的身型出现在了镜头中间。这不是他每周固定的直播时间，但是出现在聊天室里的人数还是以几何倍数增长。

“晚上好。能听见我吗？”白狼低沉的声音通过网路传到了他所有订阅者的耳边。他只穿了一条裤子，上身的伤疤清晰可见。他慢悠悠地向后了几步，让镜头拍进了更多的背景。卧室里是观众早已熟悉的大床，他让开了身体，和以往不同的是，观众们经常见到的“士兵”并不在那里，坐在床上的，是一个金发的小个子。虽然看不清面部，这个瘦瘦的小个子男人看起来很年轻，最多不会超过二十五岁。

感谢不知名的资助者，这个网站现在推出了可以自动模糊所有画面中的人的面部的滤镜，让那些不想要露脸的主播们能更轻松地使用。

_alldaywood：我们可爱的大兵呢？_

_strokingchoking：我看到了什么！我不知道原来你们是开放关系！这代表着我还有机会吗？？？  
_

_whitewolfsbabe：晚上好，宝宝，你是背着我们的士兵在偷腥吗？_

“为什么他们总是假设是我做错了什么？”白狼意有所指地说。

“呃…”小个子发出了一声尴尬的应答。他的白衬衫穿在他的身上看起来有点大，衬出了他瘦瘦的身型。他看起来有点拘谨坐在白狼的床上。

“总之，”白狼看了一眼镜头，棕色的长发随着他的动作从他肩头滑落，“由于士兵做了一些极其愚——蠢的事，他最近暂时不会出现在这里了。”

_sexywify：我不会评判你们的，我觉得这很火辣，不过士兵知道这事吗？_

_fuckUrBoy4Free：想象士兵正和我们一样看这这个视频，看着别人在他的床上和他的男友操_

白狼单手叉着腰，听上去像是翻了个白眼，“只要他有本事现在回来，他尽可以把我惩罚一顿。”

“嘿！”坐在床上的小个子发出了一声不满的抗议，“别在别人背后说坏话了。”他慢慢开始解他的衣服，他有一双大大的骨节分明的手，灵活地一颗一颗松开了他的衬衫。

白狼哼哼了一声，他无言看了一会儿小个子的动作，突然坦白道，“我并没有准备什么特殊的内容，不过我有很多想对你做的事。”他的声音中带着一股不知名的情感。

“你认为我不是相同想法？我想了大概有，一个世纪了。”小个子脱掉了衬衫，露出了瘦窄的肩膀，他上半身的皮肤很白，却不是不健康的那种苍白，肌肉轮廓并不明显，但它们确实是在那里。他很快又解开了皮带，仰身准备半躺着脱掉裤子，而白狼猛的一下半扑在床垫上，一把把他的卡其裤拽走了。

小个子发出了一声不体面的尖叫，差点一脚蹬在白狼的脸上，“嘿！粗鲁！”

“哦，我们要玩这套是吗，”白狼把他的裤子往床下一甩，突然一头钻进了小个子的怀里，“我给你买花，带你去晚餐，一整晚好好对待你，然后回到家把你操得服服帖帖？”

“为什么不是我把你操得服服帖帖？”而那个小个子就这样搂着他，不自觉用一手穿梭在白狼的发间。

白狼哼鸣了一声，“那听起来也挺火辣的。”

_HeluvaT：我敢打赌这个小个子一定长得张漂亮脸蛋，白狼都移不开眼。_

_pornmaster：我的天啊，我是为了撸一发来的，现在我感觉在看浪漫喜剧？_

__whitewolfsbabe：奥，让我想到了美人与野兽，如果士兵能来一起3p就更好了_ _

__

“不如这样，”白狼趴着伸开肩膀，粗壮的双臂将小个子占有性地拦腰圈了起来，布满了伤疤的背脊正对着镜头，他终于又侧过头，从小个子那两条瘦瘦的大腿上看向了他的订阅者们，“我现在要和这里的这个小混账来一场惊心动魄的69。一直到我把他吸出来或者他把我弄出来为止，你们可以留言告诉我，今晚你们是想看这个 **小个子猛干他的白狼daddy** ，还是想看 **我用我这根大屌操到他尖叫** ？”

“天啊，你真是糟透了。”小个子喃喃地说。

白狼没有回答他，他腰腹用力，手臂一举把小个子抱到了他的身上，和他头脚颠倒地倒在了床垫上。他们肌肤相贴，金发的年轻男人脸正对着他的腿间，他的窄屁股落在白狼的头顶，双腿分开跨在他的两侧。

“准备好了？”白狼的深发散在床上，他仰着脑袋，随着小个子粗糙的双手解开了他的裤头的动作，他把手也伸进了他肖想已久的内裤里。

**Author's Note:**

> 可以留言告诉我，这里comment或者来lft留都行呀～


End file.
